BlueMoon and MidnightSun beta
Pokémon BlueMoon and MidnightSun Versions, codenamed Project Nova in their first incarnation, have been in development since 2006 and in that time have gone through many significant changes. What would have been the beta for the game was originally planned as a FireRed ROM hack; however, work on the hack was discontinued shortly after it began, and as such there is no actual beta version of the games. This page lists lists Pokémon, characters, and concepts considered for the game during their long history that ultimately did not make it into the final version of the games. Beta game titles Work began on the then-untitled BlueMoon and MidnightSun under the codename of Project Nova. Since then, the project has gone by the following tentative names: * Ebony and Ivory - the original titles of the games used during the planning stages before they were revealed * Twilight - the title of the game when it was first announced on PokéFanon * Breaking Dawn - the proposed title for the original beta ROM hack * Jade - a temporary renaming of Breaking Dawn that was shortly reversed due to a number of existing hacks sharing the same name * WhiteNight - originally the beta title of ShiningStar, the name was redistributed to the revived ROM hack before it was discontinued a second time Beta Pokémon Project Nova began shortly before the revelation of Generation IV and development continues to the present, with Generation V on the horizon. Due to this, many Pokémon from various stages in development have been scrapped or modified for the final version of the game. There are other Pokémon that were changed or removed for unspecified reasons. Beta Pokémon These Pokémon were created early in the games' development and do not appear in the final version of the game * A Grass-type turtle, whose name is unknown, was the original Grass-type starter Pokémon. It started out as a black turtle with a bush on its back, resembling a Chia pet. It was later changed to a green color and given a terra cotta shell featuring a crack from which a small plant grew. It was scrapped with the revelation of Generation IV{s Turtwig, to which it bore a striking resemblance. * Torterra was the evolved form of the Grass starter. It was a medium-sized bipedal turtle with a terra cotta shell. It was scrapped along with its pre-evolution after Turtwig was revealed. Interestingly, Torterra is also the English name of Turtwig's evolution, which was unknown at the time. * Chelarboron was the final evolution of the Grass starter. It was a large, heavyset, bipedal green toroise with a grove of small trees growing from cracks in its shell. It was scrapped along with its pre-evolutions after Turtwig was revealed. * Euforboros (also known as Floroboros) was the original evolution of then-starter Pomegrub and evolved into Dracanum. It was originallyan Pokémon resembling a wreath, covered in poinsettia flowers and holly leaves. It was originally the evolution of then-starter Pokémon Pomatrix and evolved into Dracanum. Current Pokémon with beta counterparts These final versions of these Pokémon are different from their beta counterparts * Pomegrub was originally the Grass-type starter Pokémon. Its initial design was a simple snake with plant features and it was called Cascatrix. The name was changed to Pomatrix with the incorporation of the apple into its design and then to the current name of Pomegrub following the change from a snake to a worm. At this point the apple was also changed to a Pomeg Berry. The final change was reverting the Pomeg Berry to an apple and changing Pomegrub from the Grass starter to a Tropius pre-evolution. * Dracanum was originally the final evolution of the Grass-type starter family which included Pomegrub and Euforboros, and was called Dracana. Originally featuring only a leafy canopy, its design incorporated apples at the same time as Pomegrub, which it retained even after it was rebranded as a legendary Pokémon. Beta Pokémon names This is a list of beta names for Pokémon who remain otherwise unchanged in the final games; for other beta names, see above * Samaryx - Pteridian Category:Pokemon Games Category:Fake Pokemon Games Category:Games